Family Values
by BringOnTheShackles
Summary: Life as a Cullen, for everyone in the family. Contains spanking. Probably "lemons" in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Esme's voice screeched through the house, "You get yourself down here RIGHT NOW!"

I walked out of my bedroom, slowly making my way to our living room, unsure of what to expect.

I reached out trying to read their thoughts but my mother and father had blocked them from me.

'Playstation' Jasper thought out to me, and as I entered the living room I saw that both my brothers were already there, looking petulant.

Our father, Carlisle stood in front of them, behind Esme, both looking equally as furious.

"What exactly do you three call this?" he demanded at us as soon as I had gone to stand behind Jasper, gesturing round the ruined living room.

Our TV was smashed(Emmett), the huge window at the back was cracked (Jasper) and the sofa was ripped to shreds (me).

"Emm…" I hadn't realised how badly we had messed up the place, "It wa…was… a… a… a…."

"Tournament sort of thing," Jasper supplied rushing through his words.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And we were all losing at different times," Emmett finished our lame explanation.

There had also been some serious wrestling involved, but we thought it best not to alert our parents to that. Esme would flip. We stood beside each other, and I focused on my feet and shuffled them about, looking, I hoped, suitably contrite.

"What are we going to do with you?! The three of you! At the one time!" Esme exploded.

I hated to hear my mother shout. From what I could gage from both she and Carlisle's thoughts I could pretty much guess at exactly what they intended to do with us. It wasn't too bad, but they could have been blocking their more harsh measures from me so that I got the full weight of shock and surprise They had done that before.

"One," Carlisle began, pacing up and down, "I want a new window, tv and sofa in here by tomorrow at 5 when I finish work and you three are going to make sure that happens."

"Two," Esme cut in, "No playstation, no video games, no tournaments in or outside the house, no anything along those lines for a month," she paused. "Oh, and NO WRESTLING".

I guess it had been pretty obvious that there had been wrestling going on, even if we had decided not to tell her about it.

"Mom," Emmett groaned.

Bad move. She rounded on him, "Don't you test me young man I already fully intend to spank you sp that you don't sit for a week so don't push me or I'll spank you every night for a week!"

That sure as hell shut Emmett up. Esme and Carlisle's spanking were rare, but not at all to be taken lightly.

"And on the subject of spankings," Carlisle looked at Jasper and I, - 'oh god please no' Jasper and I thought to ourselves whilst Emmett tried vainly to think of something that would stop our mother using her hairbrush on him – "I shall be spanking both of you. I think all three of you richly deserve it, this isn't the first time this has happened as you well know. Your mother and I have perhaps become too lenient. Perhaps you are still all exceptionally immature young men who need to take trips across our laps more frequently."

We all looked at our feet, we had nothing to say to that. If we had said what we thought it would have probably only confirmed his view.

"Edward- go to your room," Carlisle ordered me, "Jasper – go to my study."

"Emmett go to your father and I's bedroom," Esme finished, looking grim.

We shuffled out of the room to our various locations, convicts with our sentences weighing heavily on our shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, glad that Rose, Alice and Bella had decided to take a shopping trip to Seattle that day. It was ironic, just 2 nights ago I'd had Bella over _my_ knee and here I was now in the same place waiting to go across daddy's knee.

Being born in the early 1900's, I was used to spankings growing up, and so had all of my vampire siblings been during their human lives, so it seemed to make sense for Carlisle and Esme to continue to discipline us in that same way. Though as I said before, spankings from our parents were few and far between.

I remembered the first time I spanked Bella. It was just after we'd got back form Italy, after I'd calmed down a bit form thinking I had lost her and realised that she'd actually thrown herself off a cliff and ridden a motorbike without me there to protect her.

"Stupid, irresponsible girl!" I'd lectured her, every syllable accompanied by a firm smack, "didn't you realise you could have been killed?!" I'd had to be careful, she'd still been human and if I went too hard on her I'd have probably broken her in half, but I still had to make sure that I was spanking hard enough to make my point.

Well, my Bella had kicked and wriggled and screamed like nothing else all through it.

"For heaven's sake," I'd scolded her, "you'd think you'd never been spanked before. I'm not even going that heavy on you. I don't know how you'd cope if you were across Esme's lap getting a dose of her hairbrush."

I'd rounded her spanking off shortly after that, delivering a final 20 swats to her cotton clad rear end.

She's climbed into my lap and wound her arms round me neck, trembling. I wasn't sure at that point that I had done the right thing.

"Thank you, Edward," she'd said in a small voice after several minutes of crying.

"For what, spanking you?" I'd asked, slightly astounded. I had been expecting a lot of things, a tantrum, things being thrown, her telling me she hated me and never wanted to speak to me again, but not a thank you.

"Yes. For knowing better than I knew apparently exactly what I needed. Nobodies ever done that before and… and… and I just feel… feel so much better now," she'd started to sob again, burying her face in my neck.

"You've never been spanked before?" I asked, incredulously.

She shook her head, "Nope. Never."

"Well I'm afraid when I was growing up naughty girls often got spankings for bad, dangerous or reckless behaviour, and I intend very much to spank you whenever you step out of line."

She'd said nothing, just clung on to me, tighter.

"You knew Bella, we all get spanked in our house," I broken gently to her. There was a high possibility that after Bella moved in she would one day find herself pulled unceremoniously across the lap of one of y siblings, or even my parents. Jasper would probably crack first though; he was the strictest out of all of us when it came to our wives.

"Really?" she sounded thoroughly disbelieving, as though she genuinely thought I was lying to her.

"Bella, Jasper has Alice across his lap on about an average of once a week. And Emmett spanks Rose pretty damn often. And I've spanked Alice and Rose, more than once or twice."

"What about you and Jasper and Emmett?" She'd teased me, "Are you the good ones who don't ever get spanked?"

"Well yeah, sometimes. Usually that involves Carlisle or Esme. Carlisle makes sure you're feeling it for days afterwards. And Esme's a nightmare."

"Esme?"

"Yeah, she's vicious." I could see why Bella wouldn't believe my mom could hurt anything, she was truly the sweetest, warmest, kindest person on the planet. But boy the woman could spank like a pro. Bella had just never seen that side of her. It took a lot to push Esme that far. "But we don't tend to get spanked that often."

Ironic, here I was waiting for daddy now.


	3. Chapter 3

I could vaguely hear the spankings that were going on across the landing in my parents' room and downstairs in my father's study. We'd had the walls soundproofed, but the loud yells still filtered through. It sounded as though Carlisle would be up soon, Jasper's cries were breaking into continuous sobs, and it sounded like Carlisle would be giving him corner time any minute now.

Across the landing, Esme still raged on, raining stroke after stroke down on Emmett in she and Carlisle's bedroom. I couldn't make out what she was using. Sounded as though it was probably her hairbrush. She usually used her hand; the hairbrush only came out if it was an exceptionally bad spanking and her wooden spoon on occasion made an appearance if she'd decided to throw down the law in the kitchen.

"Edward," Carlisle broke into my train of thought. Damn it, I'd been intending to be waiting ready for my father, show him I was taking him and his punishment seriously. Not caught off guard like I usually was when I was younger, trying to think of a million ways to wriggle out of it.

Carlisle had grabbed my upper arm and pulled me from being sat on the bed to being across his lap on the black couch in about 2 seconds flat. He really was angry.

The spanking began in earnest. You'd have never guessed that only 5 minutes before he had been spanking another of his errant sons, and that his hand must be starting to sting.

"I expected this sort of thing from Emmett and Jasper," he lectured me, spanking me with every word, "but –SPANK – not – SPANK – from – SPANK – you!" SPANK SPANK. SPANK "I am incredibly disappointed in you Edward," he said; all the while never ceasing to fan the blaze that was causing me to squirm around like god only knows what.

He spanked quite thoroughly, his hand creating a ring of fire on my backside as he moved around methodically form one spot to the next.

"No more Carlisle, Dad… stop!" I cried out.

He ignored me, of course, continuing to bring his hand down again and again.

"Stand up Edward."

I hadn't realised it was over. Relief washed through me as I stood up and began making my way to the corner of my bedroom. I hated corner time, it was monotonous, but Carlisle insisted on it.

"No, Edward, I'm not finished."

My stomach turned icy as I caught my father's train of thought. He couldn't be serious. And I really didn't think I could take anymore.

"Carlisle…No…" I pleaded, spinning round to face my father.

He looked furious; I could tell he was not in the mood for me to muck him about right now.

"Over here, Edward. Jeans down. I do NOT intend your mother or I to have to repeat this and therefore I need to make sure that you WILL remember it."

"Dad… please… don't, I, I…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT EDWARD," he thundered. He was definitely losing his patience with me. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you have until the count of three to be over my knee with those jeans down or so help me I will take them down myself, and give you a spanking in the living room tonight, on top of the spanking you are getting right now, for disobedience! 1… 2…"

I hurled myself across his lap as fast as I could, my jeans at my knees. No way was I taking a spanking in front of everyone in the living room. And especially not Bella. Or Alice. Neither of them had ever seen me spanked. Well, actually, I was pretty sure Alice had seen this in her vision, but she had never seen it in person. Rosalie and I had been given our spankings together pretty often when we were younger, but that didn't mean I particularly wanted her watching it anyway. Emmett would never let me live it down. Jasper was probably the only one who wouldn't care.

Besides from which, Bella needed discipline. And I needed her respect if I was going to be the one dishing it out to her. I was pretty damn sure that seeing me upended across my father's knee wasn't going to win me any. In fact I was pretty damn sure that it would lose me quite a large amount of the respect she had for me and my authority. Not to mention the fact that the reason I would have found myself there was because I couldn't take a spanking. What the hell would she think of me then?!

Carlisle had began spanking me again. The spanks were hard and fast and I'd forgotten how much protection denim offered in contrast with cotton.

I was yelling out, sinking my fingers into my rug but I couldn't stop my hand flying back in a vain attempt to cover Carlisle's target. I hadn't done that in years.

"Edward!" he exploded at me, grabbing my arm and twisting it easily into the small of my back, securing it there with his left hand.

Carlisle shifted me forward sp that all my weight was on his left knee, using his right leg to keep my flailing legs at bay. He raised his left knee up slightly. It would raise the target up and round it out all at once, making the underside, on which I sat, more accessible. It emphasised to the spankee that what happened to their posterior was no longer under their control and that it was thrust out to come under someone else's fire. It heightened the embarrassment, pain and after effects of a spanking quite thoroughly. I would know, I had used it on Bella quite effectively.

"You – SPANK – are – SPANK – acting – SPANK – like – SPANK – a – SPANK – child – SPANK. SPANK. SPANK. Perhaps – SPANK - it – SPANK – is – SPANK – time – SPANK – that – SPANK – we – SPANK – returned – SPANK – to – SPANK – spanking – SPANK SPANK – you – SPANK – more – SPANK – often!"

I cried, sobbing into the rug on the floor. I was acting like a child but I didn't want them returning to spanking me more often. I couldn't take this any more often than once every 10 years or so. The swats kept coming, being dished out steadily, making my backside feel as though it were on fire.

"You used to understand," my father continued, every word still accompanied by a firm smack, " that a spanking was deserved, earned by you, given for your own good, so that you could feel punished, and that would ease your guilt so that you could forgive yourself, be forgiven and move on. Now you are trying to wriggle away from my hand like a five year old!"

I knew he was right and after about another 50 spanks I gave in, lying still across his lap, letting the punishment rain down on me. I did deserve it – and I did need it, I felt awful about the sofa – but I had forgotten how much a spanking hurt.

Carlisle landed about another 30 spanks on my backside before stopping and let me lay quietly sobbing across his lap for about 5 minutes.

"Corner, Edward," he broke to me gently, rubbing my back as I lay heaving.

"I'm.. I'm… so… sor… sorry!" I choked out as he led me over to the corner while I tried to stop crying, pull me jeans up, and retain some dignity all at the same time.

"Your mother will be in to see you soon." Carlisle sounded almost tired for a vampire.

"Edward," he said quietly on his way out my door, "No repeats please."

I shook my head, God, no!


	4. Chapter 4

I waited in my corner for abut fifteen minutes before my mother opened the door.

"I take it there will be no repeats of this sort of thing, Edward?" her voice was cold and brisk and like a teacher talking to a student they've just put in detention. I wanted to start sobbing all over again. God Edward, get a grip, I thought to myself, you're

"No," I shook my head, still facing the corner, "Never. I'm sorry mom, I really am."

"Glad to hear it," she said, her voice sounding warm and loving again.

Before I knew it, I was lying face down on my bed, my head in her lap sobbing again while she rubbed my back and stroked my hair.

"We deserved those spankings," I admitted after I had sobbed myself out, reaching round to rub my thoroughly chastised rear. Esme slapped my hand away and swatted me a couple of times. I winced. They weren't as hard as they would have been had she been spanking me properly, but on top of an already punished backside they hurt like hell.

"Yes you did, and you're going to feel the after effects for quite some time."

She was right; I didn't know how I was going to sit in school for the next week or so.

We all trooped down to the living room when we heard the car coming up the driveway. Alice of course would know what had happened as soon as Carlisle and Esme had decided to spank us, but I hoped that she hadn't told Bella.

Alice came through the front door, laden with bags.

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett! I need your help with these bags!"

She always did after a shopping trip. She bought enough on one trip that we could had clothed every child in Africa with her loot. It was odd, she rejected almost everything everyone was wearing, hating all of it, but still managed to find so many things that she did like.

We took as many bags as we could carry and headed up the stairs. I turned to go back down for more but found my way blocked by the midget. Of course, there was a reason she wanted us in her room privately before Rose and Bella even had a chance to get out the car, even at vampire speed.

"Firstly, I have not told Bella." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for Alice. "Secondly, I don't think she should be told."

I could have kissed her. I was in total agreement with her, though I didn't understand why my sister cared about not embarrassing me in front of my wife. She'd never had a problem with it before.

I started to say as much but Alice cut across me.

"It's not about you, Edward. I don't think it would help Bella."

I was surprised but at this point Carlisle appeared in the room beside us.

"I agree Alice," my father said, beginning to pace up and down, thinking. "Bella has come to respect you on another level than that of a wife to her husband, Edward, and I think we can safely say that that is due to the fact you spank her regularly when she misbehaves."

"But Emmett spanks Rosalie often enough. And Jasper spanks you," I said, looking at Alice who smiled at me, completely unembarrassed at the point that I was discussing the fact she got spanked. If Bella had been hearing this conversation she would have died of embarrassment. Well, she was a vampire and technically already dead, but I knew what I meant.

"Yes but Rosalie was spanked in her human life. As Alice probably was also - if she could remember. Even if she wasn't, the facts are that both Rosalie and Alice grew up in a time when spanking was the general punishment administered, in schools and at home. It was the way society worked. For Bella this is something completely new. In these times they do not approve of spanking. Though for Bella, she was the parent in her relationship with her mother, not the child, and Bella lived for 17 years with her mother. A spanking is given or, if administered properly, should be given by a parent out of love. A spanking is designed to punish you but still make you feel held, loved and secure."

I nodded; I could see what Carlisle was saying. "Bella has never experienced this," I said, seeing in my father's mind what he was thinking.

"Exactly. Bella is only just adjusting to this. She doesn't yet fully understand everything she feels when she gets a spanking. Think of it, if Esme had spanked you for something when you were younger, would you have respected her and her punishment of you if you thought that later on that day she was going to be spanked by me?"

I thought about this for a while.

"No," I said at last, "I would now, if that were the case, but not when I was younger no. I would have feared her spankings, feared the pain of them. But I wouldn't have respected them."

My father nodded at me, "So, for now, Bella will not be told."

"I told her we get spanked though Carlisle," I said, remembering fondly the first time I had spanked Bella, how she had clung to me after it, thanking me for giving her what she needed. No, Bella didn't understand what she got from a spanking yet.

"Yes, but until she sees evidence of it, she won't believe it. Or she'll think that it maybe happened once, years ago."

"I see."

"Bella'll have to adjust sooner or later," Jasper half growled, "If she doesn't stop her nonsense I'm going to end up putting her over my knee. I think you go easy on her, Edward."

"You probably could spank Bella," Carlisle said, thinking again, "as long as she didn't know that you get spanked. She probably would be fine getting a spanking from anyone, as long as the person who spanks her isn't being spanked elsewhere. She needs to understand and respect a spanking for everything it is before she could respect someone who spanks her being spanked by someone else.2

"So, no, Alice," Emmett broke in, bringing light to the conversation, "you can't spank her for horrific dress sense."

We laughed whilst Alice pouted, looking as though she'd seriously been considering it.

"Come on guys, more bags," she demanded, slapping Jasper on the backside as my two brothers started back downstairs, Alice in tow behind them, keeping her backside out of the way of Jaspers powerful right hand.

I lingered back a while longer, "Carlisle?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm sorry about the living room, truly."

"Glad to hear it son," he said, smiling down at me. I was a good 6 foot myself but he was taller.

"And… Carlisle?" my curiosity got the better of me.

"Edward?"

"Have you ever spanked Esme?"

"No," he replied, chuckling. "That's not to say I haven't thought about it more than once, but no. Not yet anyway."

We followed the others downstairs, my father's eyes twinkling at my stupid question.

~*~

I lay on my side next to Bella that night, stroking her hair. It was nice, having to option of our room here in our parent's house or in our own house.

Shortly after we had gotten married my family had given Bella and I a home of our own, not far from the main house. All my siblings had their own homes, Alice and Jasper had one and Emmett and Rose also.

The majority of them time, however, we stayed at our parents house. Even if that meant having to live under their rules and living under their discipline.

We had reinforced the walls and had them triple soundproofed. Loud noises still filtered through, with vampire hearing their was no two ways about it, but even now those noises could be drowned out by playing a CD or the television on. It meant that conversations that were meant to be kept private were now, thankfully, kept private.

And it meant that we didn't have to listen to Rosalie and Emmett all night long either.


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer the question: Oh yes there will definitely be an Esme incident. ;)**

_**Oh and please please please also read and review my other story The Missing Chronicle:The Lion, The Witch & His Lioness.**_

**Jasper's Point of View.**

"I swear Alice, one more time and you'll feel the back of your own hairbrush later," I said, looking over my shoulder at my wife who had bounded onto our bed where I lay on my stomach reading and smacked me, hard.

She smiled at me but bowed her head in some sort of half hearted effort at looking ashamed.

"Still sore?"

"Yep."

"I haven't been spanked by Carlisle in ages," she commented.

"Well bully for you," I snapped. I really was going to let her have in it a minute.

She laughed at me and I smiled at the sound of it, in spite of myself. Just seeing her smile could lift me out of a mood, her laugh made me euphoric.

I could feel the love, care and amusement radiating from my tiny wife.

"So you think this is funny do you?" I grinned, pouncing on her and pining her down on her back.

I began to tickle her lightly, causing her to roll about in hysterics, before deciding to sit on her legs and keep her at peace.

Her laughter stopped as I leant down and kissed her stomach and slowly began to make my way up to her lips, kissing every exposed part of her body on the way.

I let my head rest at the crook of her elbow for a minute before kissing my way up the rest of her arm.

When our lips met I forgot all about the burning sensation n my backside.

There was something intensely sexual about kissing Alice's body. I didn't even need to snake my hand up her top to feel my body tighten, wanting her; it did that just from kissing her.

I did though, anyway.

She cried out slightly as I squeezed her left breast. It was tiny and I could easily fit it all in one hand.

I kissed her neck, preparing to slide my hands southwards when the door flew open and I sat up, readjusting her top as I did so.

Bella.

She stood in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at Edward in the hall before turning and catching sight of us, me sitting astride Alice, my face, I'm sure, looking furious.

"Oh… err…. Do you have the Phantom of the Opera DVD Alice?" she asked, awkwardly, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Do we have it, Jasper?" Alice asked me, looking as equally unamused at the interruption.

"Actually, its fine love, I found it," Edward's voice came before he did, turning up behind Bella and kissing her neck, the DVD in his hand.

"Oh, right, sorry guys," Bella apologised as she turned to take Edward's hand and he led her away back to their room, completely unaware of the fact he had just sent his wife in to interrupt us.

Stupid Edward. Stupid Bella.

"Couldn't even shut the damn door," I muttered, pushing myself off Alice with reluctance to go do so.

Maybe we should have left it open, it seemed no one cared it they were watching us at it or not as long as they got their damn DVDs.

I settled back down on top of Alice, out eyes connecting once more and making the world around us disappear.

"High definitions the way forward anyway," Alice smiled pointing at the wall of Blue Rays we had, Phantom of the Opera now there in high definition.

I smiled at her.

"Good thing vampires see everything in HD," I said, as I pulled off her skirt.

Hmm damn good thing, I thought as I feasted on the sight of her stocking clad legs, her suspender belt holding them tautly in place. She pulled off her top and the sight was 100% complete.

Alice in delicate silver and blue lace, lying on her back in bed, waiting for me to take her.

There was nothing more glorious on earth than that.

The door opened again and the bumbling idiot made her way back into the room,

"Actually, can we have the blue ray please? Edward wants HD."

I grabbed her by the arm and marched her along back to her own room, bursting through the doors to find Edward sitting on his bed looking at the 52 inch plasma screen.

I could fully appreciate that vampire site made HD a much better choice, as with lower quality images we could see the nooks and crannies that humans could not, but there was a time and a place.

"Edward Cullen, do you find it impossible to control your wife or have some tact?" I demanded as I threw Bella back into her room.

He looked up at me reading my mind in his infuriating way.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he shrugged.

"Well the next time you interrupt me your wife's backside will get the worst of it."

Bella gasped and I turned to glare at her.

"Keep quiet, Bella, or I'll throw you across my lap right now and show you a real spanking. Edward goes ridiculously easy on you."

She said nothing, smart Bella, for once.

"Jasper, leave my wife alone."

"Then stay the hell out of my room when Alice and I are busy."

"Yeah Edward, just cause there's nothing better for you to do at night than study," Emmett's voice came up behind me. Our argument seemed to have attracted his attention.

"We were getting to it. We were just watching one of the most erotic operas of all time in the first place before it," Edward snapped at him.

"Edward," Emmet cocked his head, "that really is the sissiest thing I've ever heard come out of you. The two of you make love and get off on a bit of the Music of the Night? Or is it All I Ask Of You that gets you going? I always thought the phantom was the much sexier male in that opera anyway."

I could feel Bella's embarrassment radiating off her, she wanted the ground to swallow her up right then.

"Listen to whose calling who a sissy then making comments on who the sexier male lead is."

"I bet you've never even pounded her hard. You two are ridiculous, there's a time and a place for making love but there's also many appropriate times and places for a good hard -"

"EMMETT JUST FUCK OFF!" Edward roared at him, springing up from the bed.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY CULLEN, LANGUAGE!" Carlisle's voice roared from behind the closed door of the fourth bedroom on the second floor.

"Well they're all-" Edward started to shout back but the door flew open and Carlisle came marching out, his face livid.

"I don't personally care what is going on here, from what I can gather Bella intruded at your request into Alice and Jasper's room without permission. Emmett," he glared at Emmett who suddenly wasn't grinning any longer, "Just thought he'd come and add in his bit as he does when its not appropriate and will be returning to his own room where Rosalie I'm sure has a few things she'd like to say to him."

Emmett took the hint and was in his bedroom with the door closed in half a second.

"Now, Jasper can punish Bella in whatever ways he likes tomorrow, but for now I'd rather we all stop shouting. I think enough has happened in this house for one day."

Carlisle turned and made his way back to his own room, slamming the door behind him to show his displeasure with us.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I snapped, glaring at Bella and Edward before turning on my heel and making my way back to my own room, where Alice was waiting for me, still clad in the lace that left little to my already overactive imagination.

Oh yes, Edward, I shall be seeing Bella tomorrow, I shall be seeing rather a lot of Bella tomorrow, I thought, before my eyes met my wife's and once again the world around us disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

Jasper's Point Of View.

After an uncomfortable day of sitting in school on Monday, Emmett and I decided to walk home. Walk whilst we were in sight, run once we were out of it. Couldn't sit on a car seat. Couldn't sit much longer.

I thought about my dear little sister on the way home. Edward went easy on her, he didn't even spank her bare. Edward was ridiculous, I had watched him spank Bella before and the minute she started to cry he started to stop. Ridiculous.

The girl was crying out, literally, for a proper spanking. As was my other sister. Emmett was almost as ridiculous as Edward.

I thought about the spankings I had received as a child. Once I had been out in the field with our crop hands and had shot my father's gun. I wanted to see what it would do. I didn't hurt anyone; I shot it up into the air but, as my furious father pointed out when I put up that argument, that wasn't the point.

After pulling me by the ear around every worker in the field to apologise, my father had dragged me to the porch, tossed me across his lap and proceeded to spank my backside bright crimson with the sole of his black working boots. Right there, in the porch on the bare where every crop hand in the field, and anyone else who decided to amble by that afternoon, could see.

My mother had been visiting my aunt through in Atlanta that week but when she returned my nurse, who has a perfectly broad lap and fairly capable hands herself, told her all about what had happened and then my mother has turned me up and paddled me as well.

The crowning glory was being marched up to priest after church that Sunday so that he could give me a few licks. Bent over a pew after Sunday mass!

My father joked after it, I was about eight at the time, that it had not been a hard enough punishment for I still loved rifles, ending up in the army just before I turned 17.

If Bella went through that she'd just about die but in Houston, Texas, where I lived as a human, it was a fairly average punishment.

"Alice went away," Rosalie greeted me as Emmett and I arrived at the house. I could feel waves of amusement radiating off her.

"Away where?"

"To Edward and Bella's house. With Edward and Bella." She thought she was funny, how cute.

"Why?" Although I was pretty sure I had a good idea of why.

"To warn Bella if you decide to spank her," Rosalie cackled like a witch stirring a cauldron before she turned and went back inside, her mixing done for the day.

I turned to Emmett, "That wife of yours-"

"Is asking for it." Emmett finished for me, folding his arms over his massive chest. "You know Jasper, I'm thinking you've had it right all along with your methods. Spank them hard and often so that they don't forget what it feels like for too long."

It was the first time in a while that I'd seen Emmett look so serious. I couldn't blame him, with a wife like Rosalie he was probably at his wits end.

Emmett started up towards the house, still looking grim, and I half toyed with staying around, it looked like Rose was definitely about to get it; but then again there were other people who had it coming and it would be cruel to leave them waiting.

I was careful as I picked my way leisurely through the forest in the direction of Edward and Bella's home not to make any definite decisions.

Maybe I would spank Bella. Maybe I wouldn't.

Maybe I would just give her a firm talking to. Then again she really did need a spanking.

Maybe I could just talk to Edward about his lack of ability to control his wife.

Maybe I would spank Alice for warning Bella in advance of any decisions I made.

Maybe I would just take away a few of her privileges. Maybe I'd just give her corner time.

Who knew? Oh decisions, decisions…

I smiled to myself, I was sure my indecision must be driving someone a little up the wall.

Ever the soldier, I crept up to the house silently, going round to Bella's window rather than announcing my entrance through the front door.

Alice was sitting on the bed, eyes shut, concentrating and Bella was on the floor at her feet looking worried.

"I can't see Bella, he won't decide!"

"Try, Alice, try!"

"I can't. I've got punishment in some form coming too… I just can't see… Oh! Oh Bella he's… " her eyes snapped open and she trailed off as I came in through the window.

"Hi, Jasper!" Bella tried, smiling brightly.

"Hello Bella," I nodded, "if you will excuse my wife and I, my wife here's delightful bottom has an appointment with my right hand."

I grabbed Alice off the bed, propelling her through the house with sharp smacks towards the living room, pausing only momentarily to greet Edward who was in his study with the door open, reading.

I took a seat on the ottoman and pulled Alice across my knee, beginning now to properly spank her.

Alice moaned a bit but didn't try to talk me out of it, she knew it got her nowhere with me except a few extra hours in the land of 'I can't sit down'.

I set to work, choosing a spot and spanking it 30 times before moving onto the next one, moving round my wife's pert rear end from the inside out then back in again. She definitely wouldn't be sitting for a while after this; I intended to make sure of it.

I paused for a moment to flip up her skirt, settling it high around her waist, out of my way. There was something delightful about seeing usually white as winter snow skin of an errant wife being turned pink under the strong hand of a husband.

I began spanking her again on top of her lemon yellow underwear, and she started the inevitable dance with my hand, her trying to wriggle vainly away from it but with it finding its desired target again and again.

"Now, Alice" I started my lecture. I enjoyed lecturing her as she was being spanked, it made her try harder to get away from me, as though she thought that me talking would distract me from the task at hand. Silly girl. But it made me smile slightly.

"Why – SPANK – are – SPANK – you – SPANK – getting – SPANK – this – SPANK – spanking?" SPANK SPANK.

"Ouch! Ohh… Emm… Owww….. Because…"

SPANK SPANK SPANK. "I can't hear you, sugar, try again." SPANK SPANK SPANK.

"Because I tried to use my visions to tell Bella what you were going to do to her."

"Exactly. If I wanted Bella to know, I would have told her myself, Alice. Didn't you think of that?" SPANK SPANK.

She said nothing so I continued to spank her, feeling the heat coming off her backside and upper thighs.

"So since you can warn Bella, can you tell me what I'm going to do to you?"

"Stop spanking me, give me a hug and tell me it's alright because you know how I am about Bella?"

Nice try. SPANK SPANK SPANK. I chuckled at her attempt to be funny whilst in her current position. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. I did know how she was about Bella – overprotective and almost as irritating as Edward sometimes.

"Try again, Alice." SPANK SPANK SPANK.

"You're going to take down my underwear and spank me bare then send me to bed tonight without you to read some boring book you're going to pick out of Carlisle's collection," she pouted.

"Well done baby," I cooed at her as I tugged down the waistband of her panties.

She was exactly right, since I had now made the decision. A good old fashioned bare bottomed spanking then sent to bed to read a book. The vampire equivalent of being sent to bed early without supper. I couldn't send her without supper though, there was the population of Forks High School to consider in the equation.

I continued to spank her until she was cried herself out and was lying still across my lap, not resisting and accepting of her punishment.

That was how you could tell it was done, when they stopped crying and wriggling about and gave up fighting.

"Right Alice," I said, pulling her underwear back into place and rubbing soothing circles on her bottom, "we're going home. Go say goodbye to Bella."

She got up off my lap and went through to Bella's room, rubbing her rear as she pulled her skirt back into place.

"Nice," Edward commented. I hadn't realised he had come into the room.

"Pick up a few tips?"

"Maybe," he grinned at me slightly.

"You need to toughen up on Bella, the way she can play you, even during a spanking, is an insult to all men who are trying to control their wives as they should do."

"I'll try Jasper, I'll try," he laughed, as Alice came back into the room and placed her tiny hand in mine.

* * *

Reviews, please :)

And if anybody would be interested on beta-ing this and my other fan fic, or knows anyone who would be, PM me please? =)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, I think for now I am going to stick with only the husbands spanking their wives, though parents have right over all others. However as I write more of this who knows where the spankings will end up?! ;)

Anyway review this one and let me know which choice you think Bella should make :P

* * *

Chapter 7.

Edward's Point of View.

The next day was sunny. Too sunny. Family outing day then, I presumed. Lucky Bella, she'd never had one before.

"No school today, love," I smiled, rolling over and kissing Bella's cheek where she lay next to me in our bed, reading. Wuthering Heights. Again.

I got up as I heard the letter box rattle. We didn't get much mail. I was surprised that the post man could ever locate our house anyway, in the heart of the forest as it was.

That was Esme though, if she built a new house, she did it right, with planning permission and new maps.

I picked up the small pile. Credit cards we'd been awarded. Life insurance offers. I grinned at that. And another one, a red one.

I'd never seen a red envelope before. That meant late bills. Never something we'd had a problem with.

I turned it over

'Mrs I Cullen.'

Right house then.

On the back was the return address

'Forks Public Library.'

"BELLA!"

I opened it. $48. Library charges were about 10 cents a day. What the hell?

"What?" she questioned me, coming down the hall.

"You are in for it."

I saw her get paler, if that was possible.

"What for? If this is for the other night I'll kill you Edward Cullen," she flared up, "You sent me into their room knowing fine well exactly what they'd be up to, you more than me, I can't bloody mind read!"

"Language Bella. And no, not for that. What exactly am I meant to think of $48 in library charges?!"

Her face grew defiant.

"So what? Just pay them off."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Bella had not been accepting of any money at first but when it came to library fees, completely avoidable library fees, she threw cash around like it was nothing.

In truth the $48 was nothing. Nothing to us, anyway. Our shares had come in yesterday and thanks to Alice's excellent predictions on the market Bella and I had taken in nearly $450,000 between us.

Still Cullen, I said to myself, not the point.

"Right young lady," I growled at her, "I think you need a reminder of the fact that other people use that library and might want access to those books. And that no matter how much money we have, library charges of $48 are not acceptable."

I grabbed her arm and marched her in a few strides into the living room and sat myself down, pulling her in one swift and easy motion across my lap.

She was wearing some black pencil dress that Alice had no doubt forced her to buy.

From the angle I was at her ass encased in the rather nicely cut dress made for a rather glorious sight.

Focus, Cullen.

I started to land firm swats on her backside, over the dress. Jasper swore that spankings were useless if they weren't on bare but I didn't have time for that. In fact I didn't have time to properly spank her right now, I thought, as I glanced up at the clock on the wall.

Cullen family outings! God damn Esme and Carlisle and their insistence on being a family!

I smacked her rear about 20 times, not hard, but firmly enough to make the point before letting her up.

"We have to go to the main house, I don't have time to fully attend to your bottom's needs right now."

She reached round and rubbed at her backside.

"That still hurt anyway."

I smiled, taking her hand in mine, chuckling, "That was a small taster of what happens when we get back. You're lucky we're probably leaving in 10 minutes, otherwise you'd really be getting a seeing to."

Bella slid into the seat in the back, next to Alice and Jasper and I pushed myself in beside her. There was plenty of room for four in the back of the jeep, for one thing, Alice was tiny and for another, Bella usually ended up sitting in my lap anyway.

Esme and Carlisle took his Mercedes, but with our hearing we could easily keep a conversation between both cars flowing.

Alice looked at Bella sympathetically.

"Don't look at her like that Alice, she deserves it," I said, putting my arm round Bella and pulling her onto my lap, nuzzling her neck.

"Well yes, but still," Alice responded, rolling her eyes at me.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged grins with each other before turning to wink at me.

All three girls wore the same furious expression.

"Now are you sure you don't want the hairbrush?" Jasper asked, the way a girl would ask another girl for lip-gloss.

"Or the ping pong paddle?" enquired Emmett, "Though I normally find that a belt gets better results."

"Every once in a blue moon when you decide to use it."

"I don't appreciate that!" Rose exclaimed, furious that her spankings were to be the first to be subjected to the ridicule of our conversation, leaning over and slapping Emmett lightly, who just smiled at her in a dazed kind of way.

"Yes," Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I don't think we need to have this conversation."

"But we're going to, whether you three are here or not. Besides this way you can give us your own input," Jasper commented, kissing the top of Alice's head and snaking his arms round her waist.

The three females shook their heads, resigning themselves to the fact that there was no way out of this conversation.

"A wooden spoon always proves useful whenever I need to see to any of you," Esme's voice came floating through form the next car.

We laughed but everyone in the car except Bella shifted in their seats, their last Esme spankings still in mind.

Emmett gripped the steering wheel harder.

"She's a beast once she gets going," he muttered.

"Yep. I didn't sit for about six weeks last time," Alice nodded.

"What about you Carlisle? What do you think gets the best behaviour?" I enquired, genuinely interested in what my father would have to say.

"Depends on who you're spanking and why."

"Though as much," I nodded.

Jasper frowned at me, "Explain?"

"Well, for Bella, I think the worst part of a spanking is that it's me who's spanking her. It's me she's disappointed. Isn't that right love?"

She nodded, "Basically."

"So for that I don't need anything more than my hand."

"Yes a hand spanking does sometimes seem to bother Alice more than anything else," Jasper said, kissing the side of Alice's neck.

"Well when it's your hand it's your hand. When it's a hairbrush or anything else like that it's just something else."

"So when it's my hand that emphasises that it's me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, leaning back into him as he cradled her in his arms.

"Though as far as what makes a spanking effective, I had a friend in the army who used to make his wife wait before he spanked her. Do you think that works better?"

"What do you mean wait? Like tells her on Monday she's gonna get it on Wednesday?" Emmett asked, turning to look into the back of his jeep.

"Watch the road, even if you are a vampire, your eyes aren't in the back of your head," Jasper snapped, his arms tightening round Alice, "And no. What he used to do was get her into position over his lap or bent over the desk or bed or table or whatever and then leave her there until he was ready to deal with her."

"I think waiting makes Rose squirm a bit more, don't it hon? When you just have to stand there and wait for me?"

"Well yeah, you just want it over and done with."

"Is it making it worse for you?" I asked Bella quietly, even though the entire car could probably hear anyway, "Knowing that when we get in tonight, you're gonna get what for?"

"A bit, yeah," she admitted, smiling sheepishly up at me.

Emmett grinned, "Take her into the forest where we're going. Hunting then camp firing it up. Cullen style. There's some convenient tree stumps the forest. Pretty useful is anyone starts to act up," he eyed Rosalie.

"And what if someone came by and saw?!" Bella looked mortified.

"They'd probably approve that some naughty young woman was getting a sound punishment," I smiled and she pouted, looking exactly like a spoiled little brat that did need a good long trip across my knee. Three days since I'd spanked her. And she still had managed to forget enough to sulk.

"Plenty of switches available in the forest too," Emmett mused, half to himself, half to Rosalie, "Might make you go in and pick a few just so we have some in stock."

Rose pulled a face at him and turned to look out of the window, deciding not to answer.

"Well, you can chose," I whispered in Bella's ear, "In the forest and you can keep your dress on or I'll spank you bare when we get home."

I had never spanked Bella bare, and I wasn't going to push her into it in the forest. Spanking outdoors or spanking bare was enough limit pushing for one day, didn't need to try them both at once.

"You can spank her bare in the forest," Emmett broke in, tactlessly, "I don't think a spanking works if it's not on bare."

"Oh yes it does, Esme spanked you over your jeans at the zoo once and it worked just fine," Alice retorted.

"The zoo?" Bella questioned.

"I was having a good time," Emmett grinned, "Breaking into cages and wrestling with lions and tigers and bears -"

"Oh my," Bella broke in and I laughed, pulling a stand of hair behind her ear.

"And I was attracting a bit too much attention. I was in the middle of going in to the next enclosure when Mom grabs me by the ear, says 'oh no you don't' and marches me off round the back of the zoo keeper's hut. Next thing I know she's pulling her hairbrush out her bag and I'm across her lap getting a spanking. Bloody awful spanking. My jeans might have stayed up but if Esme's wielding a hairbrush and goes at it for over an hour it damn well hurts."

"Fair enough," Bella nodded. She had never been spanked by Esme, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Still don't see why you're getting a choice," Jasper said.

"Because no matter which punishment I chose, I'm the one that's got myself there."

"Exactly," I nodded, "And you've got an hour to decide, that's us arrived."

"Hell yeah," Emmett jumped out from the jeep, "Time for some grizzly action."

* * *

Once again, review please, and tell me what choice you think Bella should make ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long guys, hadn't realised how much time had gone by without me posting this!

Anyway I've never been spanked so I'm making all this up as I go along, so if I go majorly wrong in some parts, just review it and shout at me :P

If I don't go wrong, review it anyway =) *pretty please*

So this chapter is Bella's decision and the next will be her actual spanking so that should be up soon because I'm basically finished it.

If you have any particular senarios you'd like played out just shout them out in the reviews, because my head runs out of ideas every so often haha!

And also... I was going to keep this to just the husbands spanking the wives with Carlisle and Esme having jurisdiction over everything and everyone, but if thats not what you want to read just hit it up in the reviews and I'll try to mix it up. I'm sure we can get enough spankings going around to suit everyone. ;)

As for why the wives don't leave their husbands... Just because ;) Sorry, I have no real answer to it. Basically if this was me in this arrangement then I'd stay but whatever. I was born in the wrong era, I was really meant to be some stepford style 50s housewife to be honest, they mucked me up a bit...

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View.**

The guys played with their food for a while, whilst Alice, Rose, Esme and I all sat by the campfire.

"What are you going to pick?" Alice asked me, after we had sat for about an hour skirting round the discussion of spankings and pretending to be interested in various bits of gossip and whether Justin Timberlake was engaged or not.

"Dunno. At home probably. Never been spanked bare before, but it must not be as bad as outside." I shuddered at the thought.

"I personally like it outside," Rose decided to tell me. Well thanks for that, keep it to yourself in future, I thought.

Alice didn't keep her thoughts to herself though. "FAR too much info, Rose," she said, pulling a face at our sister.

"Well the outdoors tends to get Emmett going…"

"You're right Rose it does, and if any more information is shared here it will be getting you going all the way to the nearest tree for a nice new switch to have applied to you every night for a week!" Emmett's voice called over from the distance as he swung round, Edward struggling out of his grasp.

It was funny to watch them wrestle together; they looked almost as though they were young and not nearly all over 100.

"Boys," Esme scoffed, and as I turned to look at the motherly gaze on her face I realised that that was what they would always be to her, her boys. No matter what age they existed till they would always just be her boys. Which was kind of cute, and kind of not so cute when her 'youngest' was taking you home to toss you over his lap for a spanking.

"Esme, which do you think I should chose?"

She regarded me and paused to think before, "Well personally I would go inside. If you ask me a spanking between a husband and wife isn't at all the same as a spanking between a parent and child. In some ways yes but in others it's different. And I think it's an experience that should be kept private for both parties. I don't even approve of the way they throw the conversation about it round here, even though it is very much common knowledge."

"Well why didn't you tell Jasper that before that time he spanked me in the middle of Bendel's 16 years ago? I've never recovered! I swear, Audrey Hepburn was there and saw it all!" Alice said.

"Because there's no point trying to reason with Jasper once you push him past a certain point," Esme smiled at the tiny girl sitting on her left.

"You are pretty irritating," Rose grinned.

Alice merely smirked and threw a small rock at her sister, which Rosalie easily deflected.

"Right, campfire stories and sing song time," Emmett announced in a ridiculous voice as he thundered his way across to us.

Edward settled down behind me and pulled me on to his lap, wrapping a blanket round us. I liked it when he did that. Neither of us got remotely cold, but the blanket reminded me of the times we'd been unable to spend wrapped up together when I was still human, when he would have turned me into an icicle.

Emmett started some ridiculous story that involved him placing flashlight under his chin even though with our sight we could all see him perfectly anyway and which required him to go "wooooooo" a lot. The funny part was that he seemed genuinely to believe that he was actually scaring us and kept stopping to check if we were all alright.

I snuggled into Edward's perfect chest and drowned Emmett's talking out with my own thoughts. I leaned up and kissed Edward's neck, as far up as I could reach from my position on his lap. My position soon would be of course over this same lap on which I was now very comfortable.

He looked down at me with concern in his eyes and kissed me on my forehead.

"Inside please," I whispered, not looking at him.

"Okay, love," he agreed, his breath in my ear, leaning his face into the top of my head.

I knew that everyone around me could easily hear the conversation, but they were tactful enough not to comment and pretend to be engrossed in whatever Emmett was spouting.

I was thankful for my family, to say the least. It had taken me a while to get used to the idea of being spanked, my mom had always been more like my best friend than my mom when I was growing up, and I had never had a close relationship with Charlie until I was 17, when I moved to Forks, so I had never been spanked before. Ever.

I got the sense that sometimes when Charlie was grounding me that he was actually itching to turn me across his lap and give my backside what for but that he wouldn't do it. Edward had been right; it wasn't the socially accepted form of discipline anymore. But something inside me seemed to crave it.

I had always pushed at Edward, subconsciously, trying to see how far he would go. I did it with everyone, and it was probably because I could push my mother as far as I wanted. Edward's loving, if stern, discipline gave me the boundaries that I seemed to crave. I needed it. I needed him.

And I needed a family that seemed to recognise that need as a need and not as some kinky itch that needed scratched, as most people viewed spanking these days.

Spanking wasn't about getting hot and bothered, although it did usually get me both of those, it was about being corrected for acting like a child, like a brat, the sense of having no control, of having to submit and give over entirely to a higher power. It was about paying for what I'd done and being forgiven. I loved it. I craved it. I needed it.

And Edward had seemed to realise that before I had even realised it.

I supposed that was what happened though, when two of you fit together so perfectly, every inch of you was designed for each other, even the bits you didn't know you had until they came.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long guys. I knwo you all probably hate me =P, internet problems. Technology and I don't get along very well... Anyway, at long last, here it is.

This one ends in a slight lemon so I'm not sure if thats the direction you want me to go or not. Decided to go with it this time anyway.

So as always suggestions, scenarios, whatever you want to see - leave it in a review.

* * *

"You know I don't like this, Bella," Edward said sternly as he placed me on my feet outside the door of our home.

Well, I didn't like it much either.

"Well you could just not bother spanking me, just this once?" I smiled up at him.

"Nice try, Bella. Get yourself through that door and stop stalling," he half laughed at me, propelling me through the door with a sharp swat to my rear.

I jumped and my hands went to my backside, rubbing away the sting as I flew into our house, trying to run away from his hand.

Ironic.

"Living room, Bella," he commanded me, leaning lazily against the front doorframe watching me as I danced about the hallway, dithering over which room I would be safest in, furthest away from the danger.

Well, I was damned if I was going to make my way quietly to the living room for a spanking. I ran for the bedroom door, hoping that maybe I could hide in the wardrobe, it was sure as hell big enough, Alice had seen to that.

"Bella, I'll add on another spanking every night this week if you act like a child right now."

He would as well, he had done it before.

I looked at him and hung my head, making my way resignedly to the living room. Of course there was no way I would avoid it.

"Right now, why am I about to spank you?" he asked as he came up behind me.

"Because I racked up $48 in library charges."

"Uhuh. And why is that unacceptable?"

"Because other people want to use those books and I was being selfish by keeping them past the dates I had them to."

"Very good," he said, grabbing my upper arm and marching me across to the ottoman, settling himself down and turning me up across his lap.

He began spanking me over my dress and I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe he had forgotten about spanking me bare.

But damn, this hurt. He was causing my backside to burn and I began to wriggle, away from the powerful, punishing swats.

"Lift up," he said, patting my backside gently for a second.

"What?"

"Lift your hips a bit."

"Edward…"

"Bella!" he snapped at me, his hand coming down hard on my backside.

"Well I can't really," I mumbled, trying to push my hips up, not wanting to earn any extra punishment.

"Fine!" he snapped exasperatedly, his hand coming down, CRACK, on my backside, before his left hand went round my waist and lifting my easily.

His right hand found the bottom of my dress and hiked it up so that it was around my waist. I made a mental note to myself to listen to Alice more and wear dresses more often, especially when I was being spanked. As much as it was fairly embarrassing to be suspended mid-air to have your dress pulled up to be spanked, it was less embarrassing than having to be spanked, then stand up and push down your jeans, then lay back down and be spanked again. Not that I ever really lay back down easily, more was pulled back down by Edward.

He began spanking again.

DAMN, it hurt. It hurt bad. I seemed always to forget how much protection a skirt or jeans offered rather than just my underwear.

SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I cried out, wriggling with all my might, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Bella, you really are awful at taking a spanking," he sighed at me, "I – SPANK – never – SPANK - wriggled – SPANK –about – SPANK – this – SPANK - much."

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SPANKED FOR YEARSSS!" I screeched out as he spanked a burning inferno into me. Dear sweet lord above, I would never be late again with my library books! Never! I would have them back early every time! Every time!

"I should hope so to Bella," Edward said. I hadn't realised I was saying all that out loud, "Now, lift up again," he commanded me, swatting me, hard.

A wave of fear swept through me. No protection against his hand? I wouldn't be able to take this. Why hadn't I just gone for the outside option?

"Edward no, please…"

"You chose this option Bella; don't make me add on an extra spanking tomorrow night for bad behaviour during this spanking. And it'll be with the hairbursh, missy."

No, that wasn't happening, I pushed my hips up as far as I could and he pulled down the white cotton, exposing my backside, thrust out over his knee.

Oh. My. God. He was shifting me position. He pushed me forward a bit, so that I was over his left knee, my legs pinned down by his right leg, and then raised his left leg slightly. I hated it when he did that. And now I was bare, with my backside thrust out even higher and further for him. When he turned me up like this it gave him better access to the sensitive underside of my backside, meaning that I would feel the spanking for ages after. At least two days.

SPANK!

"Owwww!" This was insane. I couldn't handle this.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK.

"EDWARD NO MORE, PLEASE!"

"Bella, you don't get to chose when this finishes, you're the one getting the spanking. I chose when I think you've been sufficiently punished."

He'd never spanked me this long before. He usually stopped not too long after I started crying.

I kicked my legs out a bit more, but they were held securely under his leg and his hand continued to come down repeatedly on my backside, making me dance about as much as I could in my firmly held down position.

"Bella, I don't enjoy doing this, having to take you over my lap because you've behaved badly. Not that there's not something pleasing about having you completely within my control but I'd rather spank you for your own pleasure, not for correction. I don't understand why you couldn't take the books back on time."

Boohooohooo, "I'm SORRY," I cried, "Please, stop. STOP. Edward! I'm sorryyyyy!"

"Yes I imagine you certainly are. Now, what makes this worse is that you could have actually lifted to phone to extend your date to return the books. A phone call, Bella. Hardly a tiring thing. And SPANK you SPANK just SPANK couldn't SPANK be SPANK bothered!" SPANK SPANK SPANK.

"Owwwwww, Edward, stop."

I kicked and squirmed for all I was worth, but after he brought his hand down on my backside another 15 times, I gave up. I didn't have the energy anymore. I was totally under him. I just lay over his lap, crying, letting him spank me without even arguing about it.

To my amazement he stopped not long after I stopped struggling, the hand which I had hated moments ago when it was inflicting pain now rubbing soothing circles over my exceptionally well punished backside.

He pulled me up from my position over his lap after a few minutes of the massage and cradled me to him.

"That was the sorest spanking you've ever given me."

"I know," he whispered, "I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do or not, but Jasper, who is a much more experienced spanker, says that you only stop spanking after the spankee has given in completely, accepted that you are in control 100% and stopped trying to fight.

"Not the length, the fact you… you know…."

"Spanked your bare bottom?"

I flushed furiously scarlet. What a stupid expression.

"Do you hate me for it Bella?" he asked, his right eyebrow raised.

Stupid question.

"Of course not," I said leaning in and kissing him.

"Hmm… of course you don't. In fact Bella, I think you actually kind of like it when I spank you for being naughty."

His hand went in between my legs, rubbing the wetness, coating his fingers in it.

"Edward…" I gasped.

"Bella, shut up," he smiled at me, before undoing his trousers and slamming me into him, his hands on my waist to move me as I sat on his lap.

Oh god. I moaned out loud and he chuckled.

"Enjoying it Bella?" he said wickedly, slamming into me faster and faster.

The spanking had been effective, sure. I was always going to be on time now with my library books, but something about it had also gotten me wet and excited. I couldn't explain it. It was a punishment, and it worked as a punishment. But it excited me. And sometimes Edward went along with it and fulfilled me, and sometimes, when I'd been really bad, he put me in the corner and made me wait. But not today. I had done something right. Today I was getting exactly what I wanted.

"Hmm… Oh God… EDWARD!"

"BELLA!"

I came, hard around him, panting.


	10. Chapter 10

Not really a spanking (though there is a slight erotic one) but more just one big Jasper and Alice lemon because, well, there's never enough Alice and Jasper lemons these days...

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Edward took Bella back to their place after our day out, at last taking my advice that a spanking didn't work unless it was given on bare.

I smiled wickedly as we pulled up to the house and he grabbed her arm and marched her off, with her eyes firmly on the ground. Bella was going to get a proper spanking for once.

"Stop looking at them with that satisfied smirk on your face," Alice said, coming up behind me and putting her arms round my waist, her face nuzzling into my back.

"It is rather good to know that Bella's not just getting off lightly for once though," Rosalie said as she got out of the car, her eyes also on the retreating forms of our brother and sister.

"Says the queen of getting off lightly," Alice snorted.

"I do not."

She did really though.

I made sure Alice never got off lightly. Sure, I was a southern gentleman, but I had also been raised to know that sometimes what a woman needed was a good old fashioned spanking and not some daft love pat like Edward was prone to giving Bella.

"You do really, Rose," Emmett said, coming to stand beside his wife.

"Go to hell." Even I was pretty shocked at the tone of her voice, and I could feel waves of genuine irritation rolling off her.

"Rose! I'm getting fed up with this!" he snapped at her, anger rolling off him.

Alice and I needed to get away from this, just a few moments ago, when she had put her arms round my waist I could sense exactly what Alice wanted tonight, and I wasn't having it affected by some argument from beauty and the brawn.

I put my arm round her and pulled her off, up the stairs, only pausing to smile briefly at Mom and Dad, who were sitting in front of the television pretending they couldn't hear the voices outside which were slowly but surely getting louder and louder.

"He's not going to spank her… yet," Alice said, as though reading my mind, "Though personally I think if he did he would be giving her the boundaries she's craving. She might be headstrong and whatever but she was born in a time when men were naturally stronger than women and she needs to know that he is stronger than her and that she can rely on him to take care of her and do what's best for her, even if that does mean correcting her when she's wrong."

I looked down in slight amazement at my wife.

"And when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been smart," she laughed up at me, turning in the doorway of our room and standing on her tip toes to kiss me.

I picked her up and carried her through to our room, her legs wrapped firmly round my waist, kicking the door shut behind me.

"Right Mrs Whitlock," I said in her ear, "I'm sensing you've got a few things you want taken care of."

She let out a low moan as I nibbled her neck, and deposited her on the bed.

"I do, Mr Whitlock, I do," she said giggling, as I climbed on the bed to straddle her.

"But if you need me to do you the favour, I'm afraid it's by my rules," I grinned down at her and her smile turned slightly more sultry.

"Yes sir," she said, snapping immediately into submissive mode.

_Good girl_.

I let my hands start at her ankles and trail lightly up the sides of her legs, stroking her calves before reaching to her waist to untie her wrap over dress. I pulled it out from beneath her as soon as she had pulled her arms through it and feasted on the sight of my wife lying completely submissive on her back, waiting for me to do as I pleased with her.

She was wearing navy blue satin, with flesh toned stockings held in place by taut suspenders and a navy blue garter. She wore underwear like that pretty much everyday, but I couldn't say I was getting fed up with it by any manner of means.

I let my hand stroke up her legs slowly, pulling the garter down carefully with my teeth, then snapping of the suspenders one by one and kissing my way down her legs as I unrolled them.

She let out a low moan as I finished with the second one and I smiled as I reached round to remove the suspender belt al together.

I could feel the need for release coming off her at one hundred miles an hour. But not yet, she would have to hold for a bit. Tonight I was completely in control.

I kissed the insides of her thighs, but didn't touch the area where she wanted me most, instead passing by it to kiss her stomach.

She groaned and bucked her hips up.

"So eager. But you will not have release until I permit it, do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

It made me even harder to hear her call me that than I already was from the sight of her and the smell of her arousal.

"Good."

I ran my finger lightly over her navy stain, and could feel the wetness soaking through, even though I was purposely stroking her very, very lightly through the fabric, enough to tease her, but not enough that she could get any release from it.

She wriggled against my touch, trying to take my finger more into her, harder, stronger.

But no, not yet.

I continued to trail my finger lightly over her wet crotch as I kissed my way up to her bra.

He continued to writhe against my finger on the bed so I paused and lifted her hip over a bit, bringing my hand down on her backside to give her a good smack before letting her hips fall back down on the bed.

"You will lie completely still, or I _will_ tie you up."

"Sorry sir."

She needed release soon. Soon. But not yet. She wouldn't get it yet. And it would be earth shattering when she did get it.

Her bra was one of those strapless ones with a front clasp so I pulled it easily off her, exposing her breast and her hardened nipples to the elements.

I kissed all round her right breast, never touching the peak of them, and then repeated the same treatment on her left. She arched her back and bucked her hips wildly. I was driving her insane. But I would stop and punish her for disobeying me. And she knew it.

"Alice, I've warned you. I won't do it again. You will be punished it you don't behave and do as I tell you."

She merely moaned in response. I took her right breast entirely into my mouth, sucking on it and rolling my tongue over it in long, firm licks.

And then I pulled back because I felt it ripple through her. I pulled her over so that she lay on her stomach with one hand and brought the other down on her backside.

"Alice" SMACK, "Whitlock, Did" SMACK "I" SMACK "give" SMACK "you" SMACK "permission" SMACK "to" SMACK "orgasm?" SMACK SMACK.

I rolled her back over and looked into her eyes.

"No master," she whispered, her eyes looking sideways, refusing to meet mine.

"Totally unacceptable. You will not get another release tonight unless you do very well with your punishment. Remove your underwear and bend over the edge of the bed."

I rolled off the bed and strode over to my desk. It was a huge desk, which was useful for having Alice draped over it. I went into the drawer and found out what I was looking for.

Lube and a butt plug. Though perhaps she shouldn't get lube, since she had just orgasmed without my permission. I turned to look over at my wife bent obediently over the bed.

I loved her.

Damn it, lube then.

I couldn't force her to go through it without the lube.

I walked over to stand behind her, covering my fingers in lube and working them into her, letting her feel what was happening at her back entrance before removing them and sliding in the plug.

She moaned as I pushed it in, but I kept going, making sure it was all the way in.

"Get used to it baby, you're keeping that in for the next 48 hours, even if we have to go to school tomorrow."

I brought my hand down to slap her ass (it was a rather beautiful ass) before returning to my desk.

"Get on your knees and crawl over here," I ordered, sitting myself down in the chair and watching her as she obeyed.

God she was gorgeous.

"Clasp your hands behind your back and keep them there, I will use handcuffs if necessary," I ordered her, pulling the handcuffs out of the desk drawer so that she could see I was serious.

She lowered her eyes an clasped her hands behind her back, the perfect picture of obedience.

"Now use your mouth to please me," I said, opening my legs so that she could crawl in between them.

She pulled my jeans open with her teeth and let me spring free, taking me entirely in her hot, wet mouth.

Fuck, she was good. She sucked with the perfect mount of suction, she tongued with the perfect amount of tongue.

I guess I had taught her well.

Either that or some other guy had at the clinic she had been shoved into as a human. It made me furious to think of what could have happened to her in there. It was part of the reason I was so thorough in taking care of her, I supposed. She would know that I would never hurt her. Sure, I'd spank her when she needed it. And I could play rough in the bedroom when it was called for. But I wouldn't hurt her.

I shot off into her mouth and she swallowed all of it, her eyes looking up at me as she did so. God her eyes were huge, so innocent and doe eyed. There was something about having such an innocent pair or eyes look up at you whilst swallowing… And then she removed her mouth from round me and her satisfied smirk coupled with her innocent eyes to give the most naughtily angelic face on the planet.

"Well done, darlin'," I drawled at her, "Hop up on the chair and I'll repay you." I stood up, letting her take my place, as I reach don and pushed her legs apart. God she was wet.

"You're so wet you're dripping on my chair, Mrs Whitlock." I loved to call her that. I couldn't any other time really.

I lowered myself to my knees in front of her and began to lick her slowly and firmly with my tongue. She bucked under me. I smiled. She wasn't getting release yet. This was only a taster.

I licked her more, until she couldn't hold still as I flicked my tongue against her clit, blowing lightly on her.

"Alice I don't think I gave you permission to move yet. Get up and bend over the end of the desk."

She did it without arguing. I came up behind her and placed my finger in her cunt, finding her clit and resting against it.

"So, darlin', you want to wriggle about, wriggle about so that my finger plays with your clit how you like it."

She moaned but started to move herself, grinding down and rubbing against my finger, circling it with her hips.

It was amazing to watch. And it let me know more about how she liked her clit to be touched, how I could make her orgasm without penetrating her. There was always something more to learn about women, always something else that you could add to the experience to make it better for them.

I smiled as she eventually got her orgasm and collapsed against me, her juices flowing out and landing, sticky and salty, on my arm from where it was locked under her.

I smiled as I listened to her heavy panting.

Yes, there was always something more to learn about women.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett's POV

Rosalie let out a frustrated scream and marched past me into the house, straight up the stairs. I didn't know what was going on with my wife, her behaviour had been getting steadily worse over the past few days and I was itching to pull her across my lap. But I hadn't, because one minute she'd be screeching at me and the next minute she was a perfect angel, and I didn't know what to make of it.

I stood outside for a few seconds, listening to Carlisle kiss Esme lightly before heading up to his study. He was perhaps the only one who could help.

I sighed and pushed open the front door, I didn't really like to ask for help.

"Emmett," Esme's voice called out to me as I went to go past the living room.

I stuck my head round the door, "Esme?"

"I think Rose needs you to spank her."

Well that hadn't been what I was expecting to hear. I blinked at her and she continued.

"She's pushing at you for boundaries, she wants you to pull her back and tell her that she's to stop – she needs to know that she can rely on you for everything, including guidance and chastisement."

"I don't get it Esme," I said.

And I was telling the truth. I was puzzled by this concept of Rosalie pushing at me so that she could be spanked. Sure, there were erotic spankings that she enjoyed, and I enjoyed them to, but whenever she was getting punished for something she screamed and hollered and wriggled about in a way that would break the heart of anyone watching, make them think that I was a monster.

"There is little point in trying to understand a woman's need to be spanked, Emmett. She probably doesn't even understand it herself. But she wants a spanking, let me tell you. And if you don't give it to her I'll give it to her myself, because you're starting to come short on taking care of her by not spanking her. And I care about Rosalie, enough to make sure that she gets a good spanking when she needs one."

"I do care about her, I just don't think she likes getting spanked."

"She doesn't."

This was getting confusing.

"Then why are you saying she wants one?"

"Well, it's less that she wants one and more that she needs one. She might not enjoy it but boundaries are an essential part to happiness, and she needs boundaries and she needs them to be enforced."

"So cutting out the psychology..."

"You need to turn that woman up and roast her behind," Esme nodded at me.

Right... I would never understand women.

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to your father – he might be able to help you prepare yourself."

"Thanks – Mom," I smiled ruefully at her and turned to head up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice said quietly from the other side and I pushed the door open. Hopefully he would know why I had come because I sure as hell had no clue how to ask for help, hell, I didn't even really know what I was asking for help with. All I knew was that Rosalie needed me to spank her – apparently – and that if I didn't then I was failing to take care of her the way she needed.

"Take a seat, Emmett," Carlisle said from his position behind his desk, motioning me to sit across from him. "Now, you need to spank Rosalie."

"Yes..."

"And you have issues with that?"

"Not really. I mean, I've spanked her plenty in the past, but I just don't really know what I'd be spanking her for."

"I'm sure there's a few things."

"Well, yeah, the past few weeks have just been one thing after another but usually when she gets spanked she gets told as soon as she does whatever it is that she's getting spanked for that she's getting it. I usually just act as soon as I possibly can, I feel weird just going in there and saying right this is for everything over the past few weeks then."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me, "What if I go and tell her she's getting spanked would that help?"

I shook my head.

"No, I didn't think so either."

"I don't know Carlisle... Esme says Rose needs to be spanked, that she's pushing at me for it but one minute she's doing my head in and the next minute I forget why I was so angry with her before."

"She's just acting like a child. On one hand she recognises that she needs boundaries, and she needs you to enforce those, but as much as she needs to make sure that you will enforce those when necessary, she's hardly going to enjoy your enforcing that much. So although she needs and wants in one way to be spanked, she also knows at the same time that she's not going to enjoy it so if she thinks she's getting to the point where she's about to get what she wants, she's got your attention and you're angry, she pulls back. However, by doing that she then controls the situation, she's got you worked out as to when you'll respond and what your limits are, and she's been pushing them slowly further and further these past few weeks, and you've been letting her."

"I still don't know what to do."

"Yes you do know what to do, and you have the strength to do it."

"That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it or find it easy."

"No, it doesn't."

We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Good luck, and remember – you're doing it purely for her own good."

"I know," I said standing and going to the door.

"Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," I muttered, heading through the door into the hallway.

I could hear Rose stamping about in our room opposite Carlisle's, throwing things that were in her path.

I made me way to the door and pushed it open, she was busy throwing my things at the wall I realised, not just anything that came to her hand as she usually did when she was having a tantrum, instead it was all my things, my old sports trophies and my clothes and generally the majority of things I owned were all starting to build up in one corner of the room where she threw them.

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty, you are in for it," I snapped at her.

She whipped round and glared at me, "Go to hell Emmett!"

"That is it," I glared back at her and marched across the room, grabbing her by her upper arm. Why had I thought this was going to be hard? "You have had this coming for a long, long time my dear and it's about time you get what's coming to you. You are in for a very sound spanking and you're not going to be sitting down for quite some time, let me assure you!"


	12. Chapter 12

So this one's in Rosalie's POV. (Sorry it took so long - I uploaded it to the documents thing ages ago but forgot to add it to the actual story. Then I wondered why nobody reviewed lol!)

I tried to sort of get inside her mind a bit, I'm trying, through this story, to try and actually understand myself the mind of a submissive woman who needs a domestic discipine relationship. I know with the vampires it seems natural to them as in the times that they were born this sort of thing would have been natural but I think the mindset trancends times and cultures, so if anybody has any sort of insight or if anybody here is in this sort of relationship and could explain what they feel, or anybody who thinks this would suit them could explain why, then that would be really great, because I only have my own mind to work within. Anonymous reviews are enabled for anyone who would like to contribute but do it without identifying themselves, and any feedback is appreciated! Also - I have absolutely no clue what goes through the mind of a dominant person male or female so if anybody had any insight to that as well then that would be appreciated too!

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I struggled as Emmett took me firmly in his grip. I'd pushed him too far now. I didn't want to be spanked, I didn't. I twisted under my husband's grasp, trying to free myself so that I could make a run for it, but it was pointless. Emmett was stronger than me anyway, and his super strength that came with his vampire territory rendered me powerless.

I was thankful in a way that I was about to get spanked, because at least then I would have paid for what I had done, been punished and forgiven and then I didn't need to feel bad about it anymore.

I had irritated everybody the past few weeks; I didn't even know why I was doing it. It felt powerful to say what I wanted and act as I pleased, but part of me didn't like being powerful. Part of me wanted to know that there was someone bigger and stronger than me to look out for me and take care of me, even if that meant spanking me when I deserved it.

It probably all came as a result of my human life. I had been nothing more than a bargaining chip for my parents, something they could use to further themselves. They didn't care what I did as long as I didn't ruin things for them. The result was that anytime I got spanked or disciplined in any way as a human it was usually for something I didn't deserve to be punished for. I remembered my father beating me one night with his belt because I had failed to capture the interest of one of the men at a dance.

It wasn't my fault he wasn't interested in me. I did my part, I wore a pretty dress and did my hair and danced properly, agreeing with everything he said and not arguing. But my parents had refused to listen to me, so I'd been beaten and then locked in my room without food for an entire day.

I'm not saying they didn't love me. I'm sure they did, in their own way, but I never got the proper form of parental love that I needed from them. Carlisle was more of a father and Esme more of a mother than my mother and father had ever been.

Emmett sat down on the sofa and pulled me down over his lap, so that my upper body was resting on the sofa and my legs were dangling in the air, not reaching the ground.

"Now Rose, I don't like spanking you because you've been an insufferable brat but if this is what it takes for me to make you behave then I shall. Because I love you. I care about you. I love you enough that if you need a thoroughly spanked bottom I shall ensure that you get one," he said, pulling my dress up.

That was the best and worst thing about Emmett's spankings, he started on the underwear.

The best because it didn't lure me into a false sense of how much it was going to hurt, because anytime I had been spanked by Jasper or Carlisle they started over your dress or jeans and then removed them, which made the sting of a spanking over underwear seem more painful in contrast with how it was over another layer. Edward spanked only over the outer layers and the underwear usually, though tonight it seemed as though ickle Bella was going to get a spanking on bare.

And it was the worst thing about Emmett's spankings because they hurt that much more that much sooner.

I bucked wildly as his hand started to land on my upturned rear.

Why did I push at him when I knew this was where I would end up?

"You know I'm doing this because of actions you've taken of your own free will, right Rose?"

"Y...Yes," I cried out, wriggling away from his hand to no avail, it found its target over and over again.

I loved Emmett, and he loved me. Why did I need him to spank me to make sure of that? I knew it. I knew he loved me; he never left me in any doubt that he loved me.

Sure, publically we would say stupid things and sometimes make out like everything was based only on sexual attraction between us, but it wasn't. Emmett was everything I needed, my own personal hero, my saviour.

I had never felt loved as a human, not by my parents, not by any man. And Emmett made sure that he told me every single night that he loved me. And I needed that. He never got tired of it, every night he would have his serious moment away from everyone else when he made sure that I knew that he loved me.

Even when he spanked me he always told me that the reason he was spanking me was because he loved me.

And I loved him. I needed him more than anything else.

I had once been told by a boy in school that he needed me more than the air he breathed, and though I was sure that he most certainly did not, it was an accurate description of how I felt about Emmett. Well, not that accurate given that I did not need to breathe, but the general meaning was the same. I needed Emmett more than anything else, more than I needed anything my existence depended on.

"You've been behaving like a spoilt little whiney brat, Rosalie Lillian," Emmett lectured me, bringing his hand down on my backside with every word, "And I am sick, tired and fed up with it!" SPANK SPANK SPANK.

I howled out, frantically rolling my hips around to try and escape him.

"Emmett! No! No more! I'll be good! I'll be good, I promise!"

"Yes, Mrs McCarty, you will be good, because if you're not good you're going to find yourself back in this position every night for a month, do you understand me?"

"Yes! Emmett please! Stop!"

"Rose – I shall decide when you've been punished enough that I'm going to stop and we are absolutely nowhere near that point yet, your behaviour has been atrocious! Abominable!" he shouted at me, delivering loud, firm, punishing swats on my already glowing backside before hooking his hands into the waistband of my underwear and pulling them down.

I winced, not at the fact that I was bare, I'd been spanked bare over Emmett's lap too many times to care that much about what I was exposing now, I was more concerned with how my backside felt rather than how it looked, but at the fact that he had shouted.

Although Emmett and I were serious when it was just the two of us, he never usually shouted. He had a naturally loud voice, which meant that if he was trying to make a point he didn't have to bother raising his voice to do it. I hated it when he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry," SPANK SPANK, "I didn't" SPANK "mean" SPANK "to" SPANK "shout." SPANK SPANK.

God, I loved him. But I deserved him to shout at me. I deserved him to abandon me. But he didn't.

I thrashed about. This hurt so much more on bare than on underwear. It was impossible that the pathetically small layer of midnight blue lace should give someone that much protection but what I wouldn't have given to get it back...

"Emmett... please..." I whined, but he ignored me and continued to bring his hand down on me again and again in a steady rhythm.

My rear had turned from cold and white to warm and pink to now being red and hot. Fiery hot. I cried, screamed, thrashed, pummelled the sofa with my fists but it was useless, he never stopped.

I finally gave up kicking and writhing when I kicked so hard that I managed to make my own foot collide with my sore bottom.

Emmett laughed quietly at me, and continued to spank me for another 10 minutes before the spanks turned to pats which turned to him rubbing sooth circles on me. I lay there, sobbing over his lap for a while before he pulled me from being over his lap to being on it, enveloped in his huge arms and held tight, my head tucked under his chin.

"Shh, baby," he soothed me, "It's all over now."

I said nothing but grabbed onto his shirt tighter. I need him. I needed him to hold me tight, to tell me that no matter what I had done it was fine now because I had been punished and he loved me regardless.

I thought back to one of the times my father had beaten me for not doing what he and my mother wished of me.

"You're a useless daughter Rosalie Hale!" he had screamed at me, bringing his belt down again and again as I lay face down on my bed, "You're not wanted here if you can't even do a simple thing like get a man to dance with you."

They didn't want me if I didn't get them what they needed. Emmett wanted me, no matter what. It was a miracle. I didn't deserve him. He should have walked out on me a long time ago, the way I acted sometimes. But he never did.

Eventually I stopped crying and then he sighed and carried me over to the corner.

"Stay there, 10 minutes," he said quietly in my ear before turning and starting to pick up the things I'd thrown.

"I should tidy up," I muttered from the corner, keeping my face pressed to the joining of the walls, but knowing that he could hear me.

"Its fine, I'll do it."

I didn't say anything. I didn't deserve him, but somehow I had gotten him. Somehow he was mine.

After my ten minutes were up Emmett pulled me down on the bed with him, kissing me lightly, telling me he loved me, and putting on Calamity Jane for me, despite the fact he hated it.

I smiled as I looked up at him between Doris Day's songs. I loved him. I didn't deserve him, but I loved him.

He caught me smiling up at him at one point and smiled back at me, bringing his mouth down to meet mine in a soft and gently kiss, not the usual full of passion and longing, lust and wanting type of kisses that we gave each other in bed.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered.

"I love you too, Emmett."

We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, curled up on the bed, watching Calamity Jane and then moving on to Casablanca.

We didn't talk, we didn't move, we just held each other.

We didn't do anything, we just watched the film.

We would have probably stayed that way the majority of the next day (it was sunny again, and we weren't going to school) if Carlisle hadn't stuck his head round the door around 8am the next morning.

"Rosalie – can I have a word in my study please?"


End file.
